


Breakfast and Smiles

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bed & Breakfast, Less than 50 Words, M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: While at work Kimi reacts to a special client.





	Breakfast and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Bad English. Unbetaed.  
> Based on a prompt by origami-teacup:
> 
> "I’m a perpetual frowner and most certainly not a morning person and I work part-time at a breakfast bar and your disheveled hair and content smile as you eat my waffles and scrambled eggs is the only thing that can get me to smile”

Preparing yourself for another early day at work, you already using your trademark frowning. That's until you see a disheveled blond smiling while waiting on line for getting his plate of waffles and eggs. You don't know why but looking at him make you give a small smile yourself.


End file.
